Here Kitty Kitty
by Blue Obsidian Butterfly
Summary: Root and Shaw go undercover at a rather unique club.


**Disclaimer: Not mine :( Maybe someday...**

"Yeah I don't think so" Shaw says, glaring up at Root who gives her a wide smile in reply. It's the same look she gives when she's about to do something bad, which usually means good things for Shaw but the pink fur lined cuffs dangling delicately off one of her fingers as she holds them up suggestively says otherwise. Shaw doesn't care how important the machine says it is, if Root wants to get that abomination on her she's going to have to kill her first.

"Don't be like that sweetie, I promise it will be worth your while" Root teases. The use of the nickname only irks Shaw further and she debates the pros of leaving or better yet zip-tying Root to the bench- each equally good plans (although the latter had merit) but knowing Root she would only find a way out and likely enjoy it.

"There is another way" she replies instead. One delicately shaped eyebrow raises, a curious (and slightly devious) look appearing in the hacker's eyes. Shaw holds up her own pair of cuffs, blissfully fur free and Root smiles indulgently. If Shaw wasn't already annoyed that look would have done the trick.

"As much as I would like that she says we need these" Root replies, giving her an apologetic look that Shaw highly doubts is sincere.

"I don't care what she says, I am not wearing those" she says stubbornly, wondering why they were still having this conversation.

"Sorry, we don't really have a choice. How else do you propose we infiltrate the club?" Root says in the sugar-sweet dripping with false apology tone that never fails to irritate Shaw especially when she's trying to convince her to do something, as if she wasn't annoying enough already.

 _Therein lies the problem_ Shaw thinks bitterly. Their current number, one Miss Sandy Criss is a member of one of the stranger kinky lesbian clubs in New York City. This one just happened to involve pink furry cuffs, kitten ears and in some cases even a tail. Though Shaw did (most definitely) appreciate kinky she had limits and this undeniably qualified as crossing them.

She eyes the cuffs again with even more distain. She's running out of options but she would rather spend the day as a checkout chick than go through with this although there was the perk of Root naked but she would never admit that.

"It won't be that bad, you'll get to see me naked. Be adventurous" Root purrs and Shaw freezes, wondering if the machine somehow gained the ability to read minds but she doubts it. It's just Root being Root, at least that's what she hopes.

"I've already done that, several times in fact" she replies neutrally, leaving out the fact that it was some of the best sex she's ever had, three nights be damned.

Good sex did not, under any circumstance equal pink furry cuffs and -heaven forbid kitten ears. _Damn machine_ she thinks resentfully. She had sacrificed enough pride for it (her whatever) already, this crossed the line.

"If you don't I'll have to go with someone else." Shaw takes a deep breath, reigning in her sudden anger.

"Fine" she says through gritted teeth and the look on Root's face is entirely too adoring for her liking, she's not a damn puppy.

"Are you sure you're ok with this?" Root asks with false sincerity.

"Why wouldn't I be?" Shaw replies, realising too late she's being baited. Root was manipulating her to do exactly what she wants and unfortunately she was falling for it. That left her with only two options: go on this stupid assignment or walk away and let her go with someone else. It should be an easy decision, it's really too bad that it's not.

"Let's get this over with" she growls, snatching the cuffs and Root's delighted smile is the equivalent of winning the lottery and Shaw already regrets agreeing to go.

* * *

The inside of the club may just be one of the worst things Shaw's ever seen and of course her horror seems to fascinate Root and within a minute she's ready to open fire on the place, the way Root looks at her like she's a puzzle or a string of code she wants to pull apart definitely not helping _. The next mission better be in Hawaii_ Shaw thinks as Root tugs on the fluffy cuffs which are linking their hands together. Getting out of them was child's play but given the fact most of the other couples were wearing similar cuffs doing so would look out of place.

At least Root had given her small black kitten ears instead of the obnoxious pink ones that currently adorn the hacker's head, nestled delicately among brown curls. For something so hideous Shaw had to admit she pulled them off well. The deep raspberry coloured dress she was wearing worked well with them and it clung to her like a second skin which Shaw definitely appreciated.

Plus there was the fact that Reese wasn't there and Shaw had threatened to maim Root if anyone found out about this. She had agreed pretty quickly, too preoccupied with clipping the ears on her which she had enjoyed far too much. Perhaps hate didn't accurately describe how much Shaw did not want to be there.

A waitress, dressed in a skimpy leopard costume passed them carrying a tray of champagne and chocolate covered strawberries. Shaw snagged a handful, devouring them as she scanned the room.

"Don't worry, the fun starts soon" Root purrs in her ear, warm breath brushing her skin and Shaw resists the urge to shove her away for the sake of the mission. Any other time she would either punch her or kiss her, sometimes both.

"There she is" Shaw says, discretely pointing to a thin bleach blonde woman wearing a tight pink tiger stripe print dress that barely covered her ass, pink ears balancing delicately on top of her head. She was chatting animatedly with a waiter who she appeared to be friends with.

"Let's get this over with" she says as she starts in her direction but is stopped short by the cuffs, receiving a doting look when she turns around and glares at Root.

"Patience Sweetie." She tuts.

"Patience my ass" Shaw grumbles but relents, grabbing a glass of champagne as a waitress passes by, ignoring the look Root gives her. It lasts longer than the strawberries did, keeping Shaw occupied thus stopping her from shooting anyone which was becoming increasing tempting.

The lights dimmed, a slow sensuous beat beginning to play and conversations in the room stopped as everyone began to dance. Shaw sighs heavily, feeling Root nudge her gently. _Screw Hawaii_ , she thinks as she begins to move to the beat, _the next mission better be in the Bahamas and involve the use of at least three grenades, a machine gun and a sniper rifle, with a good steak at the end._

Her thoughts on how she was going to get revenge on the machine for this vanish when she opens her eyes, watching Root move hypnotically. Her eyes are closed, a contented smile replacing her usual flirty smirk as she moves along to the beat, swaying sensually.

Shaw links their hands together (so the cuffs wouldn't get in the way she told herself), moving closer to the hacker (for the mission of course) as she moves along with Root, her contented smile growing with every sway as their skin brushed. When Shaw's hand finds its way to Root's back she's run out of excuses and she meant to move away but the thought gets lost between deep brown eyes and a sexy shake of her hips. Shaw has a hard time dragging her eyes away from her to keep an eye on the number but it's a good thing she does because as soon as she looks over a tall brunette approaches her with a partially concealed gun.

Before the woman can even aim it Shaw sheds the cuffs, pulls her own gun and takes out both kneecaps from across the room partially in the dark (and she's pretty impressed with herself.)

"That it?" she asks Root who looks at her with an amused and delighted grin.

"She says yes. We should probably get out of here before someone notices." Shaw needs no further encouragement, tugging off the ears as they silently slip away.

"See now, was that really so bad?" Root asks once they are out on the street.

"Guess not although you did say I would get to see you naked" Shaw points out, raising an eyebrow. Root's smirk is dripping with unadulterated pleasure as she nods.

"The nights not over yet" she purrs and Shaw rolls her eyes.

"Lose the comments, keep the ears."

"Wait you want..." She quickly shuts her mouth at the look she receives in response but she can't hide her elated smile, silently thanking the machine for giving the number to her instead of Finch.


End file.
